


slip into you

by obsessivelymoody



Series: tiit fics [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fingering, Ice Play, M/M, This is basically just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Phil has plans for how to start Dan's birthday.





	slip into you

The bed springs creak slightly, waking Dan up.

He rolls into the slight dip in the middle, colliding with something—someone—warm and fleshy. Dan blearily opens his eyes, yawning and twisting his head around to look at Phil. 

“Morning,” Dan mumbles, reaching over to pat Phil’s bare chest. Phil smiles, his eyes lighting up behind his glasses. 

“Morning, babe.” Phil leans down to plant a kiss on Dan’s temple. 

Dan yawns again, rubbing his eyes. He looks around the room, finally registering that they aren’t at home. 

_Poland. You’re in Poland,_ Dan’s brain supplies. 

Ah. Right. It’s his birthday today. 

Dan takes in the pale light flooding the room from behind the gauzy hotel curtain. 

“What time is it?” Dan asks, turning back to Phil. They’ve got two shows today, and the promise of drinks after their evening performance. Dan hopes that it’s not some ungodly hour. He could do with the extra sleep today. 

“About quarter past six?” Phil sounds it out like a question, and Dan groans. At least Phil looks apologetic. 

“What the fuck, Phil—” Dan starts. 

“I’m sorry! It’ll be worth it though,” Phil smirks. “I promise.” 

“Okay. Fine,” Dan sighs. “What tricks have you got up your sleeve today, Lester?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Phil smiles mischievously and Dan rolls his eyes. 

Phil quickly pecks Dan’s cheek before rolling off the bed. Dan admires the way Phil’s pants cling to his ass as he walks over to his suitcase. 

“I can feel your eyes burning holes into my butt,” Phil says as he bends over, rummaging through his case. 

“And?” Dan says, feeling his cheeks heat despite not having done anything wrong. 

Phil doesn’t say anything, and instead wiggles his hips in response. Dan rolls his eyes again.

“Hey, where did you go?” Dan asks as Phil straightens. “Earlier, I mean. When you came back to bed you woke me up.” 

“You’ll see,” Phil says, turning around holding a small, oblong blue object. 

“I’m not sure being cryptic suits you,” Dan says, watching Phil place the object, that he now recognizes as a bottle of lube, on the bedside table. 

“You’re just annoyed because you don’t know what’s going on,” Phil says. He places a knee on the bed, leaning in towards Dan. 

Dan wraps an arm around Phil’s neck as their lips meet, pulling him onto the bed. Dan lets the kiss consume him as Phil deepens it. 

They haven’t made out like this in a while. It’s sensual and intimate, and as Phil nips at Dan’s bottom lip, Dan can’t help but think that it’s been a long time since a kiss had evoked so much feeling in him. 

Sure, they kiss each other with love, and often an added sense of conviction, but this sort of kiss? It flashes back to being young and needing to constantly touch each other, to show that they like each other that way instead of uttering out slightly awkward but sweet confessions. 

Dan relishes in the way Phil’s mouth against his makes his entire body sing. He rakes his hand through Phil’s hair, gently drawing him as close as he possibly can. 

Phil takes Dan’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls it away from his gums. Dan exhales in a way he’s sure is ridiculously unattractive, but Phil doesn’t seem to mind as he releases Dan’s lip and leans back in. 

Running his tongue over the outline of Phil’s lips, Dan slides his hands down Phil’s back, stopping to play with the elastic on Phil’s pants. 

“Wait,” Phil says, pulling away. 

“Sorry,” Dan says as he untucks his hands from Phil’s pants. 

“No, I just—” Phil cuts himself off with an awkward laugh. Dan stares, confused, until Phil continues. 

“So I thought we could try something new,” Phil says, reaching over to the bedside table. 

Dan expects Phil to pick up the lube, but instead he slides the ice bucket, that Dan hadn’t realized was placed there, forward and takes off the lid. 

Oh. _Oh_. So that’s where Phil went this morning. 

He thinks back to the time when he shoved a bunch of ice down his pants for a video. Dan hadn’t exactly liked the sensation, but he’s older and circumstances are much different. He supposes it doesn't hurt to try, anyway. 

“Yeah?” Dan says, breath hitching in his chest. 

Phil reaches a hand into the bucket. 

“Only if you want to,” Phil says as he takes out a piece of ice and brings it to his lips. 

_Fucking hell_. 

“Yeah,” Dan repeats. “Okay.” 

Phil puts the ice in his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before taking it out again. 

He hovers over Dan for a beat, ice in hand and eyes asking for permission. Dan nods and Phil leans down, dragging the cool cube down the middle of Dan’s chest. 

Dan isn’t sure about the sensation at first, but as Phil continues to run the melting ice down his torso, he realises that the tension he feels in his muscles is oddly arousing. 

Phil brings his face to Dan’s torso and licks a stripe up until he reaches Dan’s clavicle, taking the moisture from the ice with him. 

“Christ,” Dan breathes out. 

Phil kisses Dan’s neck, teasing the ice across his collarbones. Dan gasps, notably feeling his cock strain against his pants. 

Nipping at his collarbone, Phil brings the ice to Dan’s nipples and circles the sensitive skin with it. Dan’s breath catches in his throat. 

The feeling is unbelievably erotic. Every muscle in Dan’s body feels taut, rigid with a lascivious tension that makes him ache for release. 

Phil lightly palms Dan through his pants as he applies more pressure with the ice. 

“God, Phil,” Dan pants out. 

Phil smirks, moving his hand from Dan’s cock to the waistband on his pants. He fiddles with it and Dan feels a sharp sting of desperation as Phil slips a finger in his pants. Phil runs the finger around the base of Dan’s cock, and Dan squirms as Phil drags the ice back down Dan’s torso. 

Dan feels goosebumps cover his body as Phil brings the nearly melted ice to the waistband of Dan’s pants. Phil lightly snaps the elastic back on Dan’s skin, trapping the ice between Dan’s skin and his pants. 

Dan wipes at the sweat forming at his temples, resisting the urge to push his pants down his thighs and wank himself. 

Phil twists, reaching into the ice bucket for another cube. Dan adjusts his position against the pillows, briefly pressing the heel of his hand against the front of his pants, which he notices are wet with pre-come. 

Turning back around, Phil turns the ice around between his fingers before rubbing it over the soft and sensitive part of Dan’s stomach. 

Dan groans, feeling his dick twitch in his pants. Never in a million years did Dan think he could even come _close_ to almost coming untouched from a piece of ice. 

Phil pushes his free hand into Dan’s pants, lightly stroking his cock as he circles the ice around Dan’s navel. 

Dan lets out a low whine, watching Phil roll his eyes before pulling off Dan’s pants. 

“Asshole,” Dan says, hissing through his teeth as Phil slides the ice lower down. 

“You complain too much,” Phil teases. 

He drags the ice across Dan’s hip, gradually increasing the pressure as he reaches Dan’s inner thigh. 

Fuck. _Fuck._

Dan’s muscles clench as Phil kisses his thigh, continuing to rub the ice in broad circles across his skin. 

He shivers as Phil peppers his kisses over to his other thigh, stopping only once to gingerly kiss the tip of his dick, taking the ice with him. 

It’s a shocking feeling when the ice skates across the base of his cock. Dan pants, reaching forward to card his fingers through Phil’s hair. 

Phil looks up, letting the remains of the ice melt against Dan’s thigh. 

“You okay?” He asks Dan softly. Dan laughs breathlessly. 

“Yeah, I’m great,” Dan tugs lightly on Phil’s hair. “Just a little touch starved.” 

“Touch starved,” Phil scoffs, rolling his eyes and sitting up. “Okay.”

He leans over to the bedside table, picking up the bottle of lube and tossing it over to Dan’s legs. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know,” Phil says, kissing Dan before settling back between his legs. 

Dan laughs as Phil pops open the bottle, slicking up his fingers.

“Is this okay?” Phil asks. Dan nods and grabs hold of his cock, flushed a dark pink and slipperly with precome, as Phil pushes a finger inside him. 

Dan resists the urge to rapidly wank himself until he comes, and instead opts for a steady pace, pulling at his foreskin as Phil crooks the finger inside him. 

He gasps as Phil massages the pad of his finger against Dan’s prostate. 

Dan jerks himself faster as Phil adds another finger, carrying on with the massage. 

“Christ, Phil,” Dan says breathlessly, as Phil eases Dan open. 

Phil leans back after a moment, removing his fingers from Dan. He takes his pants off, popping the bottle of lube back open. Dan unabashedly watches him warm the lube between his hands and slowly stroke the lube onto his dick. 

As Phil presses the head of his lube-coated cock against Dan’s ass, Dan feels himself reaching the edge. 

Dan’s wanks become careless as Phil pushes his cock inside him. Phil places his hands on either side of Dan’s shoulders, gasping as he finds a rhythm in his thrusts. 

Swearing he almost sees stars, Dan comes, pearly white and hot, across his chest. 

Phil moves his hips gently and carefully. Dan shuts his eyes for a moment, catching his breath. 

He grabs Phil’s forearm, rubbing his thumb across it until an idea pops into his head. 

Dan reaches over to the ice bucket, grabbing a cube. He wraps a hand around Phil’s shoulder as he fucks into Dan, using the other one to guide to piece of ice to Phil’s nipples. 

Phil gasps and hisses, rutting against Dan with abandon. Dan lets out a low groan, adding pressure as he continues to caress the ice against Phil’s nipples. 

Dan drops the ice on the bed next to him as Phil’s thrusts become sloppy. 

“Don’t pull out,” Dan says. 

“Seriously?” Phil grunts. 

He nods, pressing his fingers into Phil’s shoulder as Phil groans, pushing his hips against Dan’s and breathing out a quiet string of _ah_ ’s as he comes. 

Dan moans loudly, unable to help himself. It’s loud enough that Phil quickly clamps a clammy hand over Dan’s mouth as he lazily fucks Dan, riding out his orgasm. 

Dan softly bites down on Phil’s index finger as Phil pulls out, half collapsing against Dan’s sticky body. 

“Fuck,” Phil says, breathing heavily. He sighs, pushing his glasses back up his nose. 

“Yeah,” Dan agrees, pushing Phil’s sweaty hair off his forehead. 

He leans forward, using his free hand to grab the pair of pants closest to him, sloppily cleaning off his torso and thighs. 

“Happy birthday, Dan,” Phil says once he’s tossed the pants on the floor, taking Dan’s hand from his hair and kissing his knuckles. 

“Thanks, babe,” Dan says, intertwining their fingers together. He’d almost forgotten that it was his birthday. 

He smiles widely at Phil, feeling grateful for the distraction. He feels relaxed, serene even. Ready to take on a day full of performing and well wishes. 

“Thank you,” Dan says again, pressing his face into Phil’s hair. “I love you.” 

“Love you too, Dan.” Phil replies, nestling into the pillows and shutting his eyes. 

Dan knows that it’s early enough for them to go back to bed, and if it weren’t for the mess they’d made, Dan would have removed Phil’s askew glasses and snuggled up beside him. 

Instead, he lightly shakes Phil, laughing softly at the way Phil blinks open his eyes. 

“Come on,” Dan says, standing up awkwardly so as to not make an even bigger mess of the bed. “Let’s take a shower.” 

Phil groans but takes Dan’s outstretched hand and lets Dan drag him to the bathroom. 

“Hey, Phil?” Dan asks as he turns on the shower. “How many articles and porn sites did you visit to get so good at that?” 

Phil just laughs, telling Dan to get in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could have written something deep and meaningful about Dan's birthday. Oh well. 
> 
> Title taken from "Lover Dearest" by Marianas Trench (who's lead singer shares a birthday with Dan! and weirdly enough when he had a fringe, he looked a lot like Phil)
> 
> reblog/like on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/174796531912/slip-into-you-rating-e-word-count-2k-summary)


End file.
